1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash receptacles and more particularly pertains to a new trash receptacle for permitting easy removal therefrom of a filled trash bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash receptacles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trash receptacles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,241; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,717; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,742; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,755; U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,468; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,379.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trash receptacle. The inventive device includes outer and inner portions each having a base and a side wall. The inner and outer portions are spaced apart to define an air space therebetween. The inner base of the inner portion has a plurality of apertures therethrough into the air space between the inner and outer bases to permit air flow from the air space into the interior space of the trash receptacle to help relieve the vacuum formed when a trash bag is removed from the interior space.
In these respects, the trash receptacle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting easy removal therefrom of a filled trash bag.